The Pale Servant
Summary The Pale Servant '''is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. The Pale Servant, true name Ahti Athanasius Tar, is a finnish humanoid creature with mysterious origin and purposes. Even now, there are few clues about Ahti's origin, and even less clues about the reason why he trained & decided to become a servant of Tribute. However, it has been revealed that he is a guardian, trained to protect the time and to serve someone that he deems worthy, in this case, Tribute. Appearance and Personality The Pale Servant is a tall (1,87 meters), thin yet muscular "man". His race, altough incredibly similiar to human race, haves a different inner body, and his race also shows unhuman-like traits, like sharp bones that sprout from the shoulders, used for combat. He is pale, with red irisis and dark red pupils, and he has many tatoos over his body, normally black or red. He also seems to have pointy ears. His usual attire consists of a black, lightweight studded steel armor with a dark leather suit underneath it. He also haves a iron belt, dark gray leather pants with steel reinforcements and black steel boots. He also wears a golden necklace with a ruby on it. The Servant is a quiet, stoic and wise man, being calm and compassionate to almost everybody that he meets. However, when disturbed/angry (Something hard to achieve, but possible), he shows to be extremly agitated, altough somewhat careless with the world around him. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 5-B. Name: Ahti Athanasius Tar. A.K.A: Tar ("Bald" in hungarian), The Pale Servant, Guardian of Time, The Servant, Teacher (by Tribute and other trained ones). Origin: -- Gender: Male. Age: Unknown; Supposed to be 72 years old. Classification: Huat warrior, Guardian and traveller. Destructive Capacity: Planet+ Level '''(Superior to Early Tribute; Caused significant damage to Jupiter with his Fission. Note that he was holding himself off). '''Range: Up to Multi-Planetary. Speed: Sub-Relativistic w/ High Relativistic, possibly Relativistic+ reactions; FTL+ when not in combat. (Kept up with a photon beam; Aim-dodged Speed of Light attacks & dodged the Insta-Beam of Early Tribute; When not in combat, he can travel across entire solar systems within seconds). Lifting Strength: Class Z (Managed to hold Earth for a certain period of time). Striking Power: Class NT '''(Punches destroyed ultra-dense bullets, that had the durability of a moon). '''Durability: Planet+ Level (Resisted being hit by Malaquias, a guy who tore a planet 2.3 times the size of Jupiter apart with his own hands). Stamina: Nigh-Godly (Fought for months a war, all by himself, and he wasn't very tired by the end of it; Travelled galaxies without stopping very much). Standard Equipment: Bastard Sword: Ahti carries a bastard sword crafted out of ultra-dense metal, so strong and sharp that it easily slices through nano-diamond. Union's Intel Phone (UIP): Since Tribute's foundation of International League of Protectors and his own entry, Ahti carries that phone to communicate with other members and receive important calls. Intelligence: High; Knowledge on many martial arts and styles of weapon-fighting; Skilled medic, cosmologist and smith. Notable knowledge on magic, mythology, dimensions, time and philosophy. Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Alien Physiology, Air Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Mild Strong Force Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Astrokinectic Combat, Nebula Manipulation, Death Sense, low Dark Matter Manipulation, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Heat Resistance, Low Awareness, Resistance to Poison, Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes and Agility, skilled swordsman, martial artist, medic, teacher and trainer. Weakness: Strangely, he seems to be weak against radiation. Also, 100% pure nitrogen, oxygen and hidrogen are toxic for him. Remedies aren't very effective on him. Feats: - Beaten Early Tribute. - Kept up with photon beams while in combat. - Blasted a entire planet out of existance with a single cosmic burst. - Caused major damage to Jupiter using Fission. - Aim-dodged lightspeed attacks. - Casually grabbed a meteor roughly the size of the moon and hurled it against Tribute, while training. - Resisted the Sun's heat. - Using Cosmic Fire, he easily demolished thorugh the water & ice defenses of Cryos. - Resisted being desintegrated by the plasma of Quantum Man. - Fought on par and/or overpowered, using nothing but his swordsmanship, many skilled swordsmen such as Joan D'Arc, Tribute, Sensei Ichiro and Malaquias. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Powers: ''Alien Physiology: The Pale Servant is a Guardian from the alien race Huat, and as such, he has different bodily phisiology as ours. He lacks certain organs and he also lacks the excretory system (Every single molecule/atom of whatever he eats/breathes is used to something); Also, his lungs work differently than ours, and he has some difficulties breathing earthly air, so he often fights/wanders around outer space/another planets/moons (He favors Titan, Jupiter's moon). He is immune to intoxication by carbon dioxide, and he is very resistant against the effect of most gases and certain poisons. However, remedies that would normally work perfectly on humans have much lesser effects on Ahti, unless they're especially prepared for his body. Superhuman Physical Attributes: The Pale Servant is a incredibly strong, durable and fast character, and he is quite agile as well. From destroying moon-durability bullets with his mere punches, slashing planets of the size of Saturn with a single slash from his sword, enduring direct impact with meteors and asteroids and aim dodging speed of light attacks, he is pretty strong physically talking. Plus, his weird physiology just adds up to that. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: The Pale Servant was trained to be a Guardian, and as such, he developed great connection to the cosmo and the very own universe. He can create destructive, cosmic energy that is equal to that emmited by a black hole who dispenses energy. It is also akin to the energy of a supernova, of a part of the Big Bang, of a white hole... To sum it up, it is identical to all kinds of energy that derivates from space. So, while it is much more powerful than average energy, it also exhausts him more. Techniques: Hold Örök Láng: ''Ahti creates a sphere of cosmic fire, that swirls and heats itself. The more that the sphere stays put, the hotter and unstable it becomes. Upon being shot, the sphere will cause a major explosion, that quickly expands and collapses with its own energy. ''Fission: Accumulating great deals of cosmic energy into his blade/body, he slashes the target with great strength and brutality, creating a vacuum where it slashed for some seconds. However, the slash itself isn't the problem. If the blade/limb makes contact with anything and damages it, all of the power and life will focus on that point. Enemies that are hit by this will experience extreme and continuous blood/oil/etc. flow, major tiredness, quick energy, chakra and ki drain, and unstability of power. Inanimate/lifeless things will have most of the density focused on one point, causing collapse and balance problems. Cosmic Buzzard: Ahti shoots a incredibly quick, yet destructive, barrage of brilliant orange spheres, with the diamater of a big soccer ball. Those spheres are, in fact, extremly concentrated cosmic enegy, fire and pure energy, with a very small dot of dark matter on the middle of it. Upon impact, it unleashes a deadly, major explosion. A serious threat to most planets, indeed. Others '''Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Flight Users